1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a gate driver and a display device including the gate driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example display device includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape and displays colors and gray levels according to data signals transferred to the pixels. The display device includes a data driving unit (for example, a data driver) for generating the data signals. The data driver generates the data signals that correspond to an image to be displayed by the display device. The pixels receive the data signals in accordance with a gate signal. The display device includes a gate driving unit (for example, a gate driver) for generating the gate signal. The gate driver includes a plurality of shift registers. The shift registers are sequentially driven to generate a gate-on signal for enabling the pixels to receive the data signal.